Drain units are widely used in and about the deck areas surrounding a swimming pool and are commonly formed of molded polyvinyl chloride (PVC) buried in the aggregate. Apertures formed in the upper exposed drain surface are generally flush with the grade of the adjacent decking for receipt of drain water. In that relation, the body of the drain remains buried in the decking while the upper top surface is continuously exposed to sunlight containing ultra violet light (U.V.). Over a period of years, the U.V. adversely affects the exposed plastic gradually causing the exposed surface to deteriorate to the point where repair eventually becomes necessary.